


Your Touch

by rosexxcollins



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Fingering, Lemon, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, romitri, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexxcollins/pseuds/rosexxcollins
Summary: Something is bothering Dimitri, so Rose decides to confront him about it, only for it to lead to something they’d never think they would do.





	Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Romitri fanfic, so I hope I did a good job! Enjoy! Also people leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!

“Liss, I just don’t get it.” Rose huffed as she played with the hem of the textbook’s page, feeling frustrated. 

Lissa rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. She reached out her hand and placed it on top of Rose’s, making her stop fumbling with the paper. “It’s just geometry Rose. It’s not so hard once you put your mind into it.” 

Rose pulled her hand back and crossed her arms, furrowing her brows. “Well I’m sorry but I can’t help it if I’m not smart enough to understand this — this geometry crap.”

This caused Lissa to glare at her. “Rose you aren’t stupid, just stubborn. I’m only trying to help you learn, if you’d let me.”

”This whole thing is stupid. I’m not even going to use these in my life. What do they expect? Some stranger walking up to me and asking me some rubbish about quadratic equations?” She fussed.

Lissa shook her head and stood up from the chair she was sitting on, and picked up the textbooks. “You never know, Rose. Maybe that’s exactly what will happen.” She grinned.

”That’s very unlike—”

Rose immediately shut her mouth the moment she felt someone’s presence right behind her. Someone she knew, perhaps.

”Princess Dragomir, Miss Hathaway. It’s almost past curfew and you should be in your rooms by now.” Said Dimitri, his face stern and stiff, just as an ideal Guardian should be.

”We are awfully sorry Guardian Belikov. I wasn studying with Rose and completely forgot about the time. It won’t happen again.” Lissa spoke, giving Dimitri an apologetic smile. 

Rose almost swore she saw a hint of amusement in his eyes when Lissa mentioned them studying. That little—

“Just make sure to not be up this late again.”

Lissa gave a curt nod and made her way out of the library, Rose right behind her. As she walked, she felt Dimitri’s gaze burning behind her back, causing her to shiver.

She suddenly turned her head to face him. His eyes were intense with a fire she’d seen him with before when they were sparring.

She followed where his eyes went and widened her eyes when she realized that he was staring at her breast. She was wearing a tight sweater that most definitely would break the dress code. 

Dimitri was clenching his fists as he took in the view. Definitely not appropriate. He faced away from the young dhampir and gave her a stern look. 

“Rose, go to your dorm.”

A smirk played at the curve of her mouth. “Goodnight Comrade.” She said before exiting the library.

~*~

The next morning Rose woke up with a tired huff. She groggily sat up straight on her bed and dangled her legs out, arching her back. She absolutely hated being up this early every morning. 

She brushed her teeth and put on her training clothes, then headed towards the gym where Dimitri would be waiting for her.

She walked in the gym, not surprised when she saw Dimitri in there, doing some stretches. 

“Good morning Comrade.” She yawned and put her gym bag on a bench and walked over to him.

”You’re late.”

Rose rolled her eyes and mimicked his stretches. “By only four minutes.” 

Dimitri mumbled something in Russian and glared at her, sending a cold shiver down her spine. God, what was his problem?

”Something on your mind?” She asked as she reached for her ankle.

”Nothing important.”

Rose shot him one last look and carried on with her stretches.

The training itself was mostly intense. Dimitri continued on being cold towards her — leaving Rose to wander if she did something wrong. He certainly couldn’t be angry at her for being four minutes late? Or perhaps he was mad at her for last night. But she didn’t do anything wrong last night either. She didn’t even pass the curfew.

She was lost from her thoughts when she felt a hard pang on her stomach where Dimitri hit her, sending her down on the hard floor. 

“God, Dimitri! What is your problem?” She yelled at the tall Russian. “You’ve been so grumpy and cold and I don’t understand why!” 

“I’m sorry, I just—” he blabbered but couldn’t form proper words. He helped Rose up and gave her an apologetic look. 

“Listen i didn’t mean to actually hurt you.”

Rose shrugged herself off and gave Dimitri a hard look. 

“Listen I don’t know what your problem is, but hitting me isn’t going to solve it!”

”I said I was sorry okay? I—I got distracted.”

“Distracted by what?” She hissed. 

Dimitri didn’t reply and started at her. Rose watched as his eyes darkened ever so slightly, sending goosebumps down her body.

“Nothing. Our time is up. Go change.” He muttered and walked towards the guys locker room, leaving Rose stunned. Something was obviously bothering him, and Rose couldn’t help but feel bad. She was fond of the guy. Possibly more than fond. She felt something for him and hated seeing him so distressed like this.

Instead of going to the girls locker room, she decided against it and took the risk following him to the locker room. 

She sneaked into the locker room and hid behind a wall. She pulled out her head and saw Dimitri against a locker, his hands on husband face mumbling something in Russian.

Rose took a deep breath and walked out of the wall, making herself visible to him. 

She heard Dimitri gasp. “Rose, what are you doing here for God’s sake? Go back and get—”

”Can you just tell me what your problem is? I’m not blind, Dimitri. There is obviously something bothering you and I just want to help.” 

Dimitri shot her a stony look, causing her to step back a little. 

“Rose, for the last time; I'm fine. Even if I wasn’t it would be none of your business.”

Rose gulped but stayed solid on her place. He was being a real prick now. Couldn’t he see that she just wanted to help? 

She stepped closer to him, only inches away now. She heard his breathing get faster at the sudden closeness. She could feel his breath on her ear. 

“ _Let me help_.” 

She felt Dimitri stiffen at her words. 

“Rose, if you don’t leave now I’m going to do something I’m going to regret. This is your last chance to leave.” He whispered to her ear.

Rose stayed put on where she was. She could feel the adrenaline coursing in her veins, making her breath hitch.

She tilted her head up to face him, waiting for him to say something — _anything._

He didn’t say anything, but instead moved his face closer to her, their mouths almost touching. 

“You want to know what’s been bothering me?” 

She gave a small nod, her eyelids half open.

”You, Rose. Whenever I close my eyes I see you. It’s like you’re this picture glued into my brain that I can’t get out. The scary thing is that I don’t think I want it to get out.” 

Rose felt her heart flutter at his words. She felt as if she’d pass out. 

“Last night in the library, when I saw you in that awfully tight and inappropriate top, I wanted to rip it right off you.” He said huskily into her neck.

”Then why don’t you rip it off right now? Whats stopping you?”

She gasped when Dimitri crashed his lips onto hers. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Rose gripped his silky brown locks as he devoured her mouth. He then pulled away, but still close enough to feel the tickle of each other’s breaths. 

“You can leave you know. Nothing is stopping you.” 

Rose shook her head and grabbed the back of his head, itching it close to her until their lips were on each other again. Rose let out a quiet moan when she felt Dimitri’s hand slowly trail down her body, stopping on her thigh. 

He grabbed her right thigh and wrapped it around her waist, making her feel his erection through his sweatpants. 

“If only I’d known earlier. Maybe I would have done something. Who knew that you, of all people, could be sexually frustrated.” She grinned against his mouth.

”I’m human too Rose.” 

Rose giggled as she trailed her hands down to the hem of his shirt, slowly itching it up. 

“Well yeah — but you’re also a God.” 

“A God? Is that how people know me as?” 

She took off his t-shirt and attached her lips onto his neck, giving it soft kisses. 

“Are you telling me you’re surprised? You really do seem like a God. The way you fight and all, and how strong you are.” 

Suddenly Dimitri slammed her onto the locker, making them switch positions. 

“Fighting isn’t the only thing I’m “God like” at.” He smirked as one of his hands found it’s way to the waist band of her shorts, and in.

”Oh?” 

His fingers stroked her hard nub, making Rose arch her back. 

“Oh!” She moaned.

He plunged two fingers in her core and started to pump them, sending Rose into a blissful feeling.

”Fuck!” She whimpered as she felt herself getting close. 

Dimitri continued to plunge his fingers in and out of Rose’s soaking core, making her arch her back in pleasure. She clawed at his back as she screamed out his name.

”Dimitri!” She shrieked as she came hard on his fingers.

Dimitri smirked and pulled his fingers out. He moved them into his mouth and sucked the cum off, making Rose’s legs tremble. 

“You taste so fucking good.” He whispered against her ear. 

“Dimitri...” she trailed off. She trailed her hands down to the hem of his sweatpants, and yanked them down. 

“You have no idea how much I want you in me right now.” She panted as she gripped his rock hard member through his boxers, making Dimitri flinch.

”I think I do, Roza.” He mumbled against her hair. Oh, how she loved it when he called her her Russian name. It did things to her...

She yanked his member out and gasped at its size. She felt herself drool at the sight. 

“Please,” She said into his neck. “I need you in me. _Please_.” 

Without another word, Dimitri pulled Rose’s shorts and underwear down and thrusted his member into her, making Rose mewl out with pleasure. 

“Oh, oh _god_!” She whimpered as he continued to penetrate her with his size, slamming her against the locker at every thrust. 

Rose gripped his dark locks and pulled on them as he kissed his neck, still plunging his member into her tight went cunt.

”I think I’m close.” He heard her moan. 

“Then come for me Roza.” He said huskily, sending Rose right off the edge. She came at his words, screaming his name as she did so.

Dimitri also groaned her name as he thrusted hard into her one last time, coming right after her.

They touched their foreheads, both breathing heavily as they tried to recover from their act.

Rose itched her fingers into his cheek, caressing it slowly. Dimitri leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss that made Rose melt right into.

”You’re my everything, Roza.” He said in such a low voice that she might have misheard.

”You’re my everything too.” She smiled against his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
